A Wrong Turn
by Katherine Kuran
Summary: Oneshot, featuring Zero and Ichiru before the Shizuka incident. Please R&R, I suck at summaries but please give it a chance :D


**A Wrong Turn**

**(A/N: I hope everyone took a look at my first one-shot and at least favorited it or reviewed it because if not please do. Any way I am righting this other one-shot during a night when my own brother and one of his friends got lost in the woods behind our house, and well I don't know what's happened to them yet but I hope they come back alright. So I am writing/typing this for them and if they ever find out about this well, lets all pray for my safety okay? Besides I'm too young to die *_* anyway I hope you enjoy this and will review it, so please R&R :D Also this happened before the Shizuka incident and Cross is telling it to Yuki without Zeros' permission :P ciao)**

It was a cold and windy afternoon, the snow blew wildly making it hard for the two boys travelling together to see anything in front of their faces. The only thing that kept them going at that moment was the need to get the other out and to safety.

The younger boys' foot accidentally snagged a root bringing him crashing to the cold forest floor, before bringing the older boy down with him as he went (they were holding hands).

"Are you alright Ichiru?" the older boy asked his younger counter-part. Ichiru looked up at him, snow covering his eyebrows and ears making him shiver and sneeze. "Yeah I'll be fine, Zero-nii. Don't worry, right now we should find a place to stay since their most likely looking for us. And I don't think walking around is a good idea, they might be using the hounds plus if we keep moving around it might confuse them even more." He replied getting up with some help from Zero, Zero nodded and pointed to their right where he could see some rocks.

"There might be a cave large enough for us over there; can you make it that far?" Zero asked as he put one arm over his twin and began to rub it to get the blood flowing in order to heat him up. Ichiru nodded, "Just so long as we grab some dry wood to use for a fire." He replied through chattering teeth, Zero looked at him in concern and nodded before walking them over to where a large oak was on the outside of the little clearing they had entered just moments ago.

They were able to find some semi-dry branches and plenty of witch's hair (you know, the stuff that hangs off trees :D). They slowly began to make their way over to the rocks looking for a cave large enough to accommodate them both, they finally stumbled across a cave that was big enough to accommodate their whole family and three hounds. They looked at each other before nodding in unison and climbing into the cave, after throwing their wood and witch's hair in before them. Zero helped Ichiru into a deeper section of the cave before heading back to get their wood and witch's hair, Ichiru watched his twin wishing he could be of more assistance. Zero knew what his brother wanted and after bringing the wood and witch's hair over in front of Ichiru he leaned down and checked Ichirus' forehead to see if he had a fever. Luckily he didn't, Zero sighed and moved back to the make-shift fire, pulling out a match-box as he did.

After arranging the wood and moss he grabbed a little and brought it over to where Ichiru was, leaving the rest for later. "Zero," Ichiru moaned, "I'm cold." Zero looked up and frowned before putting everything together and pulling a match out, "I know, so am I, don't worry though it'll be warm soon enough." Zero reassured him before flicking a match to no avail, flicking a second he was pleased to see a flame shoot from the tip. Lowering it to the wood and moss he carefully held it at the edges, hoping that it would light soon. He smirked when the flame started to spread before getting up and going to Ichiru.

"There's not much more we can do except wait," Zero murmured to Ichiru, Ichiru nodded in agreement and moved closer to Zero for warmth and comfort. Zero looked down at his twin and noticed how flushed he was, Zero put his arm around Ichiru and prayed that his parents would find them soon.

"Zero, how long ago do you think mother and father noticed we were gone?" Ichiru asked in a barely audible whisper. Zero looked into the fire and didn't answer for awhile, "I'd say after the first half-hour or so. Don't worry they'll come you'll see; anyway you should get some rest now. You don't look so well, I'll stay up and wait for them okay? I promise I'll wake you up when I hear them," Zero whispered carefully lowering his brother's head onto his scarf that he had folded to make a pillow. Ichiru nodded, letting Zero help him into a more comfortable position; falling asleep almost immediately.

Zero sighed and looked toward the entrance thinking back on what had happened before they got lost.

*mini flashback*

They had driven up north for hunter's conference, and all the hunters had brought their kid(s). It was time to test the kids to see if they would be able to hunt when they were older. Zero and Ichiru were in the back with their parents, grateful that they got to participate this year, they had heard from their parents that the reason they had not been allowed to participate the year before was because they were too young.

"Now boys we want you to be on your best behaviour that means no rough housing, yelling, or running around. Do you understand?" their mother instructed as they passed a set of wrought iron gates. They nodded in unison, besides they had heard this almost a dozen times already. Their mother smiled at them and pulled them in for a hug before they got to HQ. Their father sat beside their mother, he nodded at what his wife told them and patted the boys on the shoulders once before leaning back on his seat and waiting for the drive to be over.

The limo finally stopped, the door was opened by the chauffer. The boys looked over at their parents who nodded their encouragement before taking the others hand and getting out. They were followed by their parents who guided them past all the other limos and into the building itself which looked to be a large manor, that was probably built in the early 16th century. The crumbling archway leading to the front door had a tile mosaic leading to the door. When they were about ten feet from the door it slowly opened, revealing non other than Kaien Cross, a legendary hunter and a close friend of the family. (At this time he is only starting to smile more).

"Ah welcome everyone; I hope your trip was to your satisfaction. These must be Zero and Ichiru, it's a pleasure to finally meet you both, actually I have a daughter at home now; she's a year younger than you two and so adorable," Cross whispered to the twins pulling out a picture of a cute girl maybe six or seven, with dark long brown hair, wearing a long coat with a fur collar and a rose near the neckline. Her eyes were a deep rich auburn colour, the kind you see in the fall.

"She is kind of cute, isn't she Ichiru," Zero whispered so only his twin could hear him. Ichiru nodded slightly, before coughing slightly, earning a worried look from their parents.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Ichiru told them, smiling up at their parents before grabbing Zeros hand.

That was the last thing Ichiru said to mom and dad before we were ushered away from our parents. The next thing we knew we were standing in front of the high council with the other kids. The council told us what we had to do, and just before we left they gave us what we would need; a map, a compass, and a snack we had already eaten.

Looking back now we should have packed some more snacks, although I suppose the council has already rounded up everyone else, Zero thought as he added more wood to the fire, its already been about three hours, it should only be a few more before they find us. Zero sighed heavily, glancing at Ichiru and hoping that they would come sooner rather than later.

Ichiru shifted under Zero's gaze, moving ever more slightly to the fire. Zero helped him and watched the fire before adding more wood a little later. Another hour passed, the storm had calmed down; Zero went to the edge of the cave after adding another piece of wood and taking a larger piece that he could use as a torch. It had gotten surprisingly dark, although it wasn't that surprising, they had started at a later time then they had thought.

When Zero reached the edge he wasn't surprised to see a blanket of snow covering the ground, it would be harder for their parents to find them now. Zero heard a slight shuffling behind him and turned around to see Ichiru walking quietly over to him, Zero nodded and helped him the rest of the way. Putting an arm around Ichiru Zero felt him shiver slightly as a light wind whipped across their faces.

"We'll be alright, you'll see," Zero murmured to Ichiru sitting down on the floor at the entrance, helping Ichiru down as well. After another half hour Ichiru had fallen asleep again and Zero was staring out at the snow covered trees at the edge of the forest, waiting for any sign of movement, the fire was low and Zero was tempted to move Ichiru back. Instead he got up, went to the back and brought the rest of the wood and moss to just a few inches from where he had been sitting before getting a piece of wood that was still lit before putting it on the new fire arranged wood.

It was another half hour before Zero could hear voices about thirty or forty feet from where they were, he nudged Ichiru whispering, "I hear them Ichiru, I hear them." Ichiru got up after Zero nudged him the third time, after rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked sleepily to where Zero was pointing and listened for a few moments before looking at Zero with a large smile on his face. "I hear them too! What should we do now Zero?" he asked looking up at his older brother with expectant eyes.

"We should stay here and wait fort hem to find us, they should have the dogs which should make it easier. Although with all the snow it might be slightly harder, since it might've hidden our tracks," Zero told him sitting down again, closer to the fire while looking past the flames into the forest; eyes blazing with hope and a sense of renewed determination. Ichiru looked at him then back at the forest before going to stand next to the cave wall.

"Yeah, you're right," Ichiru agreed keeping his eyes focused on the forest, his cold the last thing on his mind. After another ten minutes they could hear dogs barking and discern voices; there were about ten people and four dogs. They could easily make out their parents and Cross' voices as they got closer. Ichiru and Zero looked and each other and gave the other a large smirk and a slight nod; Zero got up and walked over to where Ichiru was standing at the entrance, leaving the embers to die with a hiss at the other end. Standing tall and straight Ichiru stood shoulder to shoulder with his twin as the people began to make their way out of the forest and look around.

Ichiru and Zero looked at each other before letting out a low, piercing whistle to alert their parents to their location. It took only moments before their parents spotted them and came running up to greet them with warm hugs and words about never doing that again. The twins looked at each other before hugging their parents back and smiling into the warm embraces, they were interrupted when a voice behind them interrupted their family moment.

"This is all very touching and all, but we should probably get the boys wrapped up and back to base," Cross suggested holding some blankets in his arms, as well as a thermos of hot chocolate and some snacks. Their parents nodded grabbing the blankets from him gratefully and after wrapping their sons up gave them some of the hot coco. Ichiru let Zero have the first drink, unfortunately he started to cough and instead of receiving the thermos from Zero his father brought out a thermos from his hip belt and pouring some for Ichiru.

"Here drink up, its some medicine in hot cider, your favourite," their father told him handing it to him and motioning for someone else to bring the pack they had up front. The person did so without saying a word and waited for Ichiru to be done before opening the pack and producing warm clothes for the boys, who looked up at him with grateful expression; allowing their parents to unwrap them and take off their freezing winter clothes.

Fifteen minutes later the group was heading back to base with two very happy and warm boys in the center with their family, and happy to be with people they know well get them back safely. They looked at each other and gave the other a secret look that said that this would be something to remember, and that one day they would both return to that cave together no matter what.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and I am sorry it took me two weeks to right and post; so by the time this is posted it would have been two weeks since the incident. And although I well never say this to his face; my brother is not very good at navigating. I am not very happy right now either because I have some very hard courses to take and I have to put with my brother; and this is no exaggeration but he swears at ****least**** 40 times a day. And that's no lie, I swear; often enough he well call me a wh**e or a fu**ing b***h and I shouldn't have to take it from a younger sibling, or anyone at that. So my piece of advice for any of you readers out there who have any siblings and like to read this than take it from someone who has a brother that makes his own mother cry. And he denies the fact that his name means 'Gods ear', and I should know I looked it up online, well please R&R, ciao ;) **


End file.
